A New Face
by corndogstories
Summary: [[CONTAINS MASKLESS!PYRO/CONCEPT PYRO]] Hello 0u0; this is my first time writing and publishing something, so i apologize for any technical errors. It's really small and just a thing - not an exact fanfic. It started as a head canon that my friend had, and I was itching to write about it. Sorry all you shippers out there; no pairings in this.


The sun outside was ascending gracefully from the dark mountains as the clock struck six-thirty in the morning, turning the sky into a sapphire dawn with pink clouds caressing the sunrise into a new day. The first rays of gold struck the small house that rested by the warzone known as Dustbowl, where the nine mercenaries of the Reliable Excavation Demolition Team (otherwise known as RED Team), were getting ready for a day of bloodshed and pain and a thrilling ending where everyone dies, but in some twisted science phenomenon...they don't really die. The consequence of death wasn't much of a factor in this war, so it made everyone less aware of the fact that they are mutilated and mangled over and over again almost on a daily basis. It's crazy how they're still able to get out of bed in the morning, but they still do with an intention to fight like hell, much like they were getting up this morning to once again slaughter their opposing team the Builders League United Team (also known as BLU Team).  
But unlike the elegant morning outside, what lied beneath the slick warm red-painted walls was something to bring a horde of zombies out of slumber.  
*_slam slam slam_* "WAKE UP, MEN! YOU AREN'T PAID TO SLEEP IN LIKE A BUNCH OF SUNDAY MORNING LOVIN' HIPPIES!"  
Every morning at around six or six-thirty, The RED Team was forced into waking up by their old friend the Soldier. The man was never caught sleeping in after six; not even on weekends when they didn't have to fight. On days where they did have to fight though, the routine was very simple - Soldier was going to be pounding on your door early in the morning, and if you weren't up after fifteen minutes he would come in there himself and forcefully remove you from your bed. His fellow mercenaries didn't believe him at first, but after they watched him drag a very uncooperative RED Scout into the kitchen and angrily rock Sniper's van back in forth, they found it was best just to get up when he said to do so to avoid being embarrassed and/or beaten up by your own camper van's walls.  
Soldier walked down the hall lined with nine rooms where each mercenary slept, except for the Sniper who preferred his camper van and the Medic who often spent the night in the medical bay. Soldier would stop at each door that had the class embelem stamped on the wood and pound three times, followed by an "inspirational" quote from the beloved drill sargeant. He marched down to Spy's bedroom door and knocked with a charging force.  
*_slam slam slam_* "GET YOUR FRENCHIE ASS OUTTA BED, CROUTON!"  
Most of the RED mercenaries managed to pull themselves out of bed fairly quickly, and were making their way into the kitchen whilst getting ready for the long day ahead of them. Spy strutted in while in the middle of straightening his untied tie around his shirt collar, followed by Medic buttoning his vest and holding a pen between his teeth. Even Scout had made his way to join the rest of the mercs, but of course he wasn't in the best mood. The moment he took a chair in between Engineer and the spot where Pyro usually sat, he faceplanted into the table. If you wanted to keep your balls in your body, you would know not to bother him until after breakfast.  
Soldier scoped out his companions, proud of his work of bringing them together. But then, he found that a chair was empty.  
_Someone is absent...not on my battlefield! Let's see, we have Spy, Heavy, Scout, Medic, Demo, Engi...Sniper...HEY where's..._  
The room went still as a new face stood in the doorway of the kitchen.  
No one had ever seen this man before. He had very short auburn hair and blue eyes that were dull and tired looking. He had a fairly tall and slightly muscular build, with freckles by his eyes and a small smirk as he breezed on in. Engineer and Medic raised their eyebrows in shock. "Oh mein gott..." the doctor muttered under his breath. The unfamiliar man opened one of the cupboards and pulled out the mug with little butterflies on it. It was like he didn't even see the other men. Engineer wanted to say something, but couldn't find the words to explain what he was seeing.  
Oh, but our friend Soldier sure did!  
"Sir, this is a private base! You do realize that you are _trespassing_?" the word "trespassing" came out dry and bitter. "Yessir, it seems that there is a stranger in our midsts, men! We don't take kindly to trespassers, because once upon a time a man named...I think it was Josh...yes, it was Josh! Our pal Josh walked into the RED team's base and his head was blown right off of his ne-"  
The strange man suddenly spoke. "Soldier, please save your stories for after I've had my coffee."  
Even Scout was staring in confusion as the unfamiliar man who somehow knew who Soldier was walked around the men and sat where Pyro's spot at the table was. Engineer and Medic were holding their tongues at this point. The team would be able to figure it out hopefully. Some of the men were able to put the pieces together, but there were still some very confused REDs at the table. Soldier was outraged at how smoothly that man had cut him off, and how he knew his occupation! He immediately scowled, "Now just who do you think you are, walking into my kitchen and sitting at the Pyro's spot like you own the place?!"  
"Because _he is_ Pyro!" Engineer suddenly muttered, "He's just not...wearin' his usual clothes." Pyro gave an embarrassed smirk as if he just realized he was still in his pajamas. "I-I'm sorry," he suddenly broke out in small laughter, "You guys...you guys didn't even know!" soon he was giggling uncontrollably, realizing how confused his friends must've been. Soldier now lifted his helmet so he could look at Pyro with his own two eyes. "My God..." Pyro replied, "Oh-oh my gosh, I am so sorry, haha!" Everyone was so suprised; this was the first time they had seen Pyro's face in the five years they had been on a team together. There had been rumors going on that he wasn't a man, but now they actually had proof!  
Quickly after breakfast, Pyro was in his regular gas-mask apparel, but it felt different to have him with the team now. He didn't seem so mysterious or confusing as he once did, now that he had a face to match with his flames. By god, Soldier had an issue talking to Pyro that day. He almost couldn't take the firebug serious. Of course, the team planned on keeping this whole event confidential, as they knew Pyro would want to keep his face hidden. That morning was never mentioned, but no one ever forgot it while under the roof of the fortress.


End file.
